Telescopically adjustable steering columns include a telescope actuator and one or more column jackets. The column is longitudinally moveable and internally collapsible along a longitudinal axis between a fully extended position and a fully retracted position. This collapsibility is energy-absorbing (E/A) and reduces likelihood of injury to a driver of the vehicle during an energy absorption event.
There is a requirement for a feature to act as an interface between the steering column and a shroud. The feature must be able to telescope or translate axially fore and aft with the steering wheel and remain rigidly fixed to the steering column to avoid lash between the shroud and the steering column and to prevent misalignment between the shroud and other vehicle features. The feature should also avoid audible rattle noise. However, prior designs have not been able to accomplish the above-described goals.